Gravity
by SpilledStarlight
Summary: You must make the leap without fearing the impact of the fall. Rated M for gratuitous sex. Reviews appreciated.


_Disclaimer: If I had owned DC, would I seriously create fan fictions?_

_A/N: Song that inspired the fanfic: 'Open Arms' by Journey. _

_Based off of a roleplay that I'm currently in. Yes, I play Alice._

Home.

They were home, at least, it _felt _like home. The field of wildflowers lay just a short distance away from the cottage, the cry of the Jabberwocky remained unheard, and the table sat in the backyard where it had always been. Not a teacup was out of place, nor had any of the chairs been moved. The tablecloth remained as white as always, blowing in an evening breeze which seemed to time itself perfectly. She was right, it _did _feel like home. Though, not merely because Wonderland presented itself as a utopia at this point in time just for their arrival, but because _he _was home with her.

_Jervis._

She gasped, covering her mouth. An arm was extended against the wall of the shower, while the other fell to her side as she sighed. She hoped that he didn't hear that, since she could barely stand the thought of how she just allowed herself to slip up. And, after all, bathrooms _do _have that ability to create an echo. Looking up as the water fell upon her, warming her already blushing cheeks, Alice turned the nozzle. The water stopped and left her drowning within the awkward silence of the bathroom. She stepped out of the bathtub, wrapped herself in a towel, and made her way to her bedroom. If only showers washed away embarrassment just as they washed filth.

".._Jervis?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_..W-Why did you kiss me in Arkham?"_

_.._Or was embarrassment a different kind of filth? An emotional, mental filth that could take months, nay, _years _to overcome? What if it couldn't be overcome? What if it was one of those things that tortured one forever? Damn it! Damn her curiosity, damn her embarrassment, and damn her mind for having conversations with itself. Are you _that _bored? Could you not simply go in there and have a conversation with him about embarrassment? Modesty? _Something?! _

No, she couldn't.

Embarrassment reigned supreme at the moment with Awkward by it's throne, chortling as they peered and poked at her flushed cheeks, tight throat, and small frame. They took their prisoners without mercy and dined on their misfortune with the utmost class. Alice could feel their canines gnawing on her skin, drawing out the blood, and leaving her with two choices: Be devoured alive or take a bite out of them. She sighed, slowly sliding her stockings up her legs before fastening the garters. Her powder blue dress coupled with the white, ruffled apron had always seemed timeless yet it only displayed a juvenile reflection, this evening.

Alice tiptoed down the hall, quietly. Jervis' door lay only a few feet ahead, ajar, a copper hue peeking through the crack. She held her breath as she stopped before the entrance when she heard his quiet humming. She had hoped that he was decent, though, why would one leave a door ajar if they weren't clothed? She abandoned the thought; Jervis probably _would _do something like that, whether by slip of memory or just to mess with her mind. While always sweet, gentle, and affectionate with her, he also enjoyed taunting her from time to time. She could recall one incident when he had suggested her hair being cut. However, Jervis knew that Alice could have a temper when she needed to, and coming anywhere near her hair with shears probably wouldn't be in his best interest.

It was now or never, and never seemed like a fate worse than death, itself. Though, from all that she had endured in her twenty years on earth, death no longer seemed like a burden, but a blessing. Not that she had _wanted _to die or anything like that, merely that it seemed like a much deserved rest after everything that Life enjoyed throwing at her.

She inhaled softly and tapped on the door. Her voice was timid.

"..Jervis?"

No answer.

She gently pushed the door open, only to find him sitting at his desk, tinkering with one of the mind control bands. He was probably plotting _something _else in Gotham, or else he wouldn't even be bothering with that thing. He certainly didn't need it for her; She was with him by her own free will, much to the misunderstandings of Gotham's villainous residents. Perhaps it was damaged during the escape from Arkham? She didn't remember either of dropping it, nor anyone stepping on it. Perhaps the bumpy car ride home? Yes, _that _was probably what did it. Jervis nearly _killed _them that night.

Alice stepped into the room, carefully, and crept up on him from behind. There were a few tea cups upon the desk, stacked high and slanted. Normally, one would have panicked and made an attempt to move them. Alice's gaze merely passed over them as if nothing were wrong. Instead, she placed a hand on Jervis' shoulder, gently rubbing.

"Are y-.."

He jumped and turned to her, an audible 'A-Ah!' spilled into the air, destroying the awkward silence that ruled the room, prior.

"I'm sorry, dear. You were just so quiet and you didn't hear me at the door," she said, softly.

"..I-It's alright, I was just trying to fix this t-"

"Oh! I'm sorry, would you like me to leave? Because, I can g-"

"No, no! It's fine!"

"..I-I just don't want to…," her voiced trailed off. She felt her eyes welling up with tears, though, she looked away to mask them.

"..Want to? Want to what?," he blinked.

It felt as though a lump had formed in her throat; She couldn't help but remember what had happened in the kitchen, earlier. She had asked him why he kissed her in Arkham, the day before. His only reply was a splutter and the image of his tea cup dropping. With that, she ended the conversation by excusing herself and darting up the stairs to hide in the shower. She felt so.. So _childish.. _so _stupid. _Why did she need to ask? He kissed her and she should have just been happy about it and kept her mouth shut, instead of making him feel like he shouldn't have in the first place.

She had thought that she had regained some composure, when a small tear fell from her right eye. Jervis watched the tear slide off of her pale cheek and land on her stocking. He panicked.

"O-Oh! Uhm, crying.. Right. Erm..," he extended his arms to her, pulling her into an embrace.

Alice sniffed, turning her head to press it to his chest. His heartbeat was calm and slow, whereas hers was probably racked with an uneven rhythm made of embarrassment, fear, and nervousness. She found feeling in her arms once more and wrapped them around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. Jervis patted her back gently, unsure of what else he could really do at the moment to make her stop crying. Tea probably wouldn't help right now, and dancing didn't seem like such a wonderful option, either.

She found her voice once more, "..I..I sometimes feel like I'm a burden to you."

Jervis froze, then gently lifted her chin with his finger. Her cerulean eyes now had a glassy shield over them, tears streaming down her face. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers, while a free hand stroked her long hair.

"..Silly thing," he whispered to her. "Why in the world would you be a burden to me?"

"..I just.. How could you stand having such a.. _childish _person around?"

He quirked a grin, the same one that he always wore, leaning back. "Alice, you of all people should know that you are **far **from childish."

"T-That's not true! Look at me!," she stepped back, pulling from his arms.

He scrutinized her frame. "What am I supposed to be seeing?"

"What I really am! I'm whiney, childish, stupid, c-"

"It's amazing how one could be all of those things yet still be as wonderful as you are, hm?", he grinned. He had won and he knew it. She hated when he did things like this. He was so.. So smug about it, yet sweet. Could one ask for someone anymore wonderful than he already was?

Alice remained, mouth agape, frozen in mid-sentence. She closed her mouth, looked away, and folded her arms. "Jervis, don't be daft, you know that that isn't true."

He stood, folded his arms, and mocked her in a higher tone. "Jervis, don't be daft, you know that that isn't true!"

Her gaze darted back to his face, pouting. "I do **not **sound like _that, _Jervis!"

"_I do not sound like that, Jervis!"_

"Pft, juvenile."

"_Pft, juvenile."_

She moved closer and stood before him, hands on her hips. Her light eyes met his grayish ones.

"Exactly, what _is _your problem?", he grinned, folding his arms in the same manner.

"Exactly, what is _your _problem?", Alice smirked.

Jervis pouted, "Hey, you're not allowed to do that."

"Hey, you're not allowed to do that!"

"That's not funny, Alice."

"It was when you were torturing me, though, wasn't it?," she said with a feigned, offended air as she sat upon his bed.

"Of course it was! It's _always _fun to torture you.", he grinned.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs at the ankles. "Sadist.."

"Oh, hush, you probably _enjoy _it," he laughed. "Little Miss Masochist.."

Alice's cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. "I-I would _not!_"

Gently, he sat beside her. Alice looked away, promptly. She wasn't going to fall for **any **of his tr-..!

She gasped, taking a grip on the sheets with one hand while the other clutched his leg. Jervis began planting soft kisses along her jaw line, moving down to the sensitive area of her neck. She wasn't going to let him win, again. No, this wasn't fair! She exhaled, shakily, staring at the floor. He ran a hand through her long, blonde hair before giving her an endearing love bite on her neck.

A soft moan escaped her lips.

Alice cupped her mouth, while Jervis felt a twinge within. Maybe he shouldn't have done that? Was she feeling pain or pleasure from it?

"..D-Did I..?", he readied himself for a slap to the face, followed by a scolding.

Her eyes remained downward, her cheeks still a deep shade of scarlet. "No.."

Studying her, he pulled her closer to him. "..Don't be afraid," he kissed her forehead.

He was _wonderful, _he truly was. She looked up into his eyes, beautiful windows into a soul that she knew that only she had sympathy for. A soul that only she understood; A soul of someone that she loved. Of course, he had his flaws but, who didn't? He had always taken care of her, saved and protected her time and again and never once asked for anything in return. She knew though, whenever she had to leave, it was like a small stab in the heart to him. March remained blissfully unaware of the tension between the two at the tea table when they had their little affairs but, it was present. His lips may have said something taunting, dismissive or otherwise but, she could feel him watching her as she would leave. It was like leaving a puppy home alone for a day. Sad, gray eyes begged her not to leave while her own hid the true desire of hers; Never wanting to leave.

She had to make the leap, without fearing the fall.

Alice slipped a hand behind his neck, her fingers tracing down his own sensitive skin. She leaned up, lips pressing sweetly to his. He kissed her back, tenderly, pulling her even closer. Her lips parted from his after a few minutes, only to plant a strand of loving kisses along his neck. It was his turn to blush, his turn to be loved. His light gasps only encouraged her, further, kisses morphing into tiny licks then finally, into bites. She nipped at him, lovingly, dragging her nails down his back as she went though, gently. His strong arms held her close, stroking her hair, allowing himself a few small gasps but, not moans. Not just yet. He pushed a few locks of hair behind her ear. Teasingly, he nibbled along her earlobe, running his hand down her back. Alice let out a small, content whine, clutching the front of his shirt.

With a hand behind her head and another behind her lower back, he laid her down. He was careful and kind with her and, even when feeling the urge to be hasty, he still remained as loving as always. She brought her hands to his shoulder blades, trailing her nails along his skin. Grinning down at her as she gasped, he slid his hands up her skirt, pushing it up, a bit. He ran his fingers across the little blue bows, then the lace, before unclipping them from the garter belt. She reached up, her own fingers gently working to undo the buttons of his shirt. Why wasn't she nervous? Shouldn't she be? She pondered the thought as she slid his shirt from his torso. No, she shouldn't be and she wasn't. She loved him too much to regret anything that happened between them, nor anything that was going to happen.

While her mind was busy having a conversation with itself, yet again, Jervis had already unfastened the button from the back of her neck. He slid the dress up and over her head, lying it on the floor beside the bed. Leaning down, he ran his tongue along the lace of her brassiere.

"..Jervis..", she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders.

After unclipping the brassiere, he sat up and grinned down at himself. "One button left, dear."

Alice's fingers slid from his back, down the front of his chest, then to his pants. As her fingers worked themselves to unbutton his pants, he leaned down, kissing her softly. His mouth pressed to her lips, then her cheek. "Am I distracting..?"

"..Very", she panted, her heart beat quickening.

Gripping both his pants and underwear, she slowly slid them down his pelvis. He helped her by sliding his legs out of each hole, then leaving them to join the very place where her dress sat upon the floor. He grabbed her waist and held onto her, rolling over in order to be farther from the edge of the bed. He grinned down at her, his thumb slipping into the front of her panties, then sliding them down her legs. Jervis leaned down, running his tongue along her legs as he removed the silky barrier between them. Her panties were left within the company of the other clothes. She closed her eyes, clutching the sheets.

"..My, my.. Aren't we sensitive," he grinned, gently positioning himself over her.

Alice's cheeks flushed once more. "I'm sure that you have yours too, Mr. Hatter.."

"Well then, you're just going to have to find them, won't you?", he teased, leaning down to kiss her as his fingers slid along her thigh.

Her only response was a soft nod before she leaned up and resumed her love biting. He shivered, pulling her legs up around him, her ankles gently brushing the backs of his calves. He slid himself forward, pushing into her delicate center, kissing her as he did. A small whimper escaped her lips but, Jervis only held her closer, kissing her tenderly. Alice returned the kisses as her own fingertips weaving along his sides, urging him on, trying to keep her mind off of the slight pain. He grunted softly, leaning down to bite her neck. She buried her face in his chest, groaning as he continued to slide in and out of her small frame, slowly. She had never imagined something like this with him before, nor would she ever have believed him to ever want the same.

Jervis could feel her urging him to do more, hopefully she was ready. He placed a hand behind her lower back and brought her pelvis up to his, harshly, digging his fingers into her back.

She closed her eyes, arching her back. "Oh, _Jervis!" _

He gasped as she cried out, lowering her back down to the bed. He nuzzled into her neck, panting. Her voice was but a strangled whisper when she pleaded for him to go harder. He obliged, pulling himself up on the headboard with one free hand, thrusting deeper. She cried out, a long moan dripping with passion fell into being. Her chest rose and fell as she gazed up at him, sitting up, slowly. She pushed her palms against his chest, heavily panting.

"Lay back.."

He fell back, obediently, as she crawled onto him. She rested her hips along his, sliding onto him; Jervis gasped and peered to her. She stroked his cheek, smiling, while he ran his hands up her thighs and left them to rest upon her hips. Alice trailed her nails through his hair, then down his neck. Leaning down, she wove another strand of kissing along his chest while her hips rocked themselves against him on their own accord. He arched against her, hands clutching her hips as she pushed. She began nibbling at his chest, clawing down his strong forearms. Jervis gasped and jerked his hips, harder, his fingers deeply digging her hips. Burying her face in the crook of his neck, she could feel herself becoming weaker, her hips jerking choppily against his. He thrusted once more, before crying out, holding her against him. She followed soon after, trembling as she reached the peak of her desire.

Alice rested between his legs, her forehead pressed against his. Jervis stroked her hair, holding her closer to his form, his heart beat slowing down in time to meet hers.

"..J-Jervis.."

He exhaled, exhausted. "..Yes, dear?"

"I..I-I love you.. I always have.."

Jervis smiled, reaching under their entwined bodies to pull the comforter around them. He kissed her forehead, nuzzling into her. "I love you too, Alice.."

_The End. Read & review, please?_


End file.
